Apuesta
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaatiewe
Summary: Por responder erroneamente la pregunta de Biología, Vaati y Shadow Link deben cumplir la apuesta de Zelda. Besar a Link y a Vio. VaaLink y VioDow. Un pequeño Drabble uvu.


—**Titulo: Apuesta **

—**Autora: me, ninchi sushari/vaatiewe. **

—**Disclaimer: zelda no me pertenece. **

—**Advertencia: yaoi uvu. **

—**Parejas: vaalink y viodow.**

**Diviértanse uvu.**

* * *

**~Apuesta~**

—no sé... No sería adecuado en mí pero... ¿Qué te he dicho, eh? ¿Qué te he dicho?— sonrió burlona la princesa. Apoyó su espalda en la pared, se cruzó de brazos y piernas, clavó su mirada burlona en los dos peli violetas que estaban a su lado y frente a ella. Mas sus palabras le fueron dirigidas al brujo que tenía a su lado— jejejeje.

—Cállate— murmuró casi molesto.

—es la última vez que te hago caso, Vaati— refunfuñó la sombra, quien tomaba asiento frente a la princesa.

—Jijiji— Zelda lanzó una pequeña risilla traviesa. —¿Recuerdan la apuesta?— los peli violetas negaron con la cabeza —deben darle un beso a Link y a Vio— sonrió picarona.

—Por nada en el mundo lo haremos — esbozó una sonrisa el brujo.

—Como si dar besos a la persona que amas en secreto fuera fácil— rodó los ojos Shadow Link.

—Les estoy haciendo un favor— Zelda levantó una ceja. Acomodó su carpeta y se levantó de su asiento —fue un placer trabajar en grupo con ustedes— rió y se encaminó hacia sus soldados. Ghirahim y Sheik, tomaron asientos al lado de Shadow Link y de Vaati. Tal como suelen sentarse todos los días.

—¿Por qué esas caras? — peguntó Sheik mientras le revolvía el cabello al brujo.

—perdí contra Zelda y debo cumplir una apuesta... Para colmo, Shadow Link me apoyó y salió perjudicado — respondió entre suspiro el brujo.

—¿Cuál es la apuesta?— preguntó Ghira curioso.

—Besar a Link — respondió Vaati.

—y a Vio— le siguió Shadow.

—pero... Ustedes... ¿no están enamorado de ellos?— Sheik estaba confundido.

—¡Pero Alta Vergüenza! — se exasperó la sombra — prefiero que él se me acerque y me confiese — inconscientemente, dirigió la mirada hacia los cuatros soldados de la princesa, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—quien sabe... Quizás ellos sienten lo mismo por ustedes— se encogió de hombros el peli blanco.

—y tan sólo falta diez minutos... Shadow Link... No quiero hacerlo — la sombra no recordaba haber visto a su hermano tan nervioso.

—tranquilo, hermanito, tan sólo será un ratito, le robamos un beso y salimos corriendo— sonrió apacible la sombra.

—sí, y mañana faltamos.

—Sí— asintió la sombra. Sonó el timbre, lo cual fue como un baldazo de agua fría para los peli violeta. Ghirahim y Sheik no pudieron evitar reírse ante los nervios de que estos pequeños presentaban. Y todo esto por una pregunta de biología que respondieron erróneamente. Zelda los observaba de manera picarona mientras guardaba sus útiles en su mochila.

Respiraron hondo y esperaron a que Link y Vio salieron primeros de salón. Fingieron guardar sus útiles con la paciencia del mundo. Esperaron cinco minutos y salieron, para sus sorpresa, Link y Vio seguían ahí, no lo estarían si Zelda no los estuviera entreteniendo.

—Princesa mañosa— murmuraron el brujo y la sombra. Se clavaron la mirada y asintieron. Y con mucho valor, se acercaron hacia Link y Vio —¡hola!— saludaron con una sonrisa estúpida, ya que era inevitable no sonreír frente a la persona que te gusta.

—Hola — correspondieron el saludo los rubios.

—¿necesitan algo?— cuestionó Vio, debido a que era muy raro que estos dos se les acercaran.

—oh no, nada... Solo venimos a cumplir una apuesta — sonrió travieso la sombra.

—¿qué apuesta?— preguntó Link. El brujo y la sombra se miraron por última vez y asintieron. Contaron hasta tres, cerraron sus ojos y se acercaron a robarle un beso a los rubios.

—¿qu—qu—qué? —Zelda pensó que ellos se confundieron. Vaati debía besar a Link, no a Vio. Shadow Link debía besar a Vio, no a Link. Los rubios se ruborizaron ante tal ataque, pero cuando quisieron corresponder, los peli violetas ya se habían separado. — pero... Esta no era la apuesta... —la princesa se rascó la nuca—.

—Claro que sí...— la sombra miró sonriente a la rubia— a mí nunca me gustó Vio.

—y a mí nunca me gustó Link — rió el brujo.

—si nos disculpan... Adiós — los peli púrpuras corrieron hasta su casa avergonzados, pensando que a sus ukes no les habían gustado ese pequeño y toque de labios. Cuando, en realidad, estaban equivocados.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado uvu**


End file.
